


The Spirit of the Seven (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [17]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: "The Mary Ellen Carter" by Stan Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit of the Seven (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

She blew up just off Terminal, that ship of speed and grace,  
No more will Liberator sail the endless depths of space,  
Corroded by organic muck, her systems could not cope,  
And finally we knew there was no hope.  
Her crew were not on board her when she finally met her end,  
But Zen, you know we'll miss you, machine and yet a friend,  
The hurt we felt when you were gone, it caused us to proclaim,  
That the spirit of the seven would live again:  
Live again, live again,  
That their names not be lost to the knowledge of men,  
And those who loved them best and who were with them to the end,  
Will make the spirit of the seven live again.

She came down hard on Gauda Prime, she'll never fly again,  
When Scorpio crash landed, our hopes were all in vain,  
Smashed beyond redemption, with her pilot just alive,  
Her crew had teleported to survive.  
Slave said farewell to Tarrant, just before his power died,  
Though crawly and obsequious, we'll miss him on our side,  
Orac's fate was never known, that electronic brain,  
May help the spirit of the seven live again.  
Live again, etc.

Gan died leaving Central, "I'm not worth dying for",  
He got trapped under rubble, when he stayed to hold a door,  
Cally died on Terminal, alone Blake's name she cried,  
And Jenna hit the self destruct and died.  
Vila died a hero, and Dayna just got shot,  
We saw Soolin and Tarrant fall, as troopers shot the lot,  
Avon's death was linked to Blake's which surely caused him pain,  
Now let the spirit of the seven live again.  
Live again, etc.

 


End file.
